A large majority of the ski gloves presently available include a knitted elastic cuff extending around the outer hand receiving end opening and closely encircling the skier's wrist. This knitted cuff is provided to seal out the cold air from the wearer's hand and to maintain the body heat from the hand inside of the glove. The snug fitting cuff resiliently engages the wrist and moves little, if at all, along the skier's wrist. The normal arm movement during skiing stretches and flexes the sleeve of the skier's jacket so that the cuff of the jacket moves back and forth longitudinally along the skier's wrist relative to the cuff of the skier's glove and exposes the skier's upper wrist and lower arm to the cold outside temperature, and this is an aggravating condition tending to distract the skier's attention from his concentration on skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,248 discloses an insulated ski glove provided with an elastic cuff extending around the outer end opening of the glove and being fairly typical of the ski gloves presently available. The glove of this patent is also provided with an inner liner and an outer glove member with an insulation layer of closed-cell foam positioned between the inner and outer glove elements to provide a thermal barrier and retard heat transfer through the glove. However, this type of insulated construction makes the glove rather thick and bulky so that the skier is not able to obtain the desired feel of the ski pole when skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,133 discloses a glove which includes an outer glove layer and an inner glove lining with an extended cuff or gauntlet portion extending above the wrist and with an elastic wrist portion on the inner lining to snugly fit around the wrist of the wearer and to prevent the entry of cold air into the hand portion of the glove. However, this elastic wrist portion on the inner liner does not extend outwardly and form a wrist encircling welt with an encircling pocket so that it is possible that snow entering the outer flared main cuff or gauntlet can melt and run into the hand portion of the glove. Also, the construction of this glove makes it difficult to turn down the outer main cuff when skiing in warm weather conditions.